Les larmes de l'esperance
by supermarionbross14
Summary: Il y a quelque chose que les livres ont oubliés de raconter , ou peut être était ce prémédité , peut importe . Une histoire à dormir debout pour certains , un conte pour d'autres , et pour d'autres encore , comme moi , une moral . Aller trêve de bavardages , je vais vous racontés Leur histoire !
1. Introduction

_**Les Larmes de l'espérance !**_

_La 6eme année s'annonçait particulièrement difficile . Mais ce n'était rien comparer a ce qui attendais réellement nos héros . Une nouvelle oui , mais pas n'importe laquelle . Marion Lestrange , digne héritière d'une famille de sang-pure , fait son apparition dans l'ecole et chamboule tout sur son passage . Une tornade de détermination et de bonne humeur . La fierté des Serpentards fait la honte des Griffondor c'est bien connue , pourtant quand on met de coté la rancune et les préjugés , la vie peut nous réserve bien des surprise . _

_Entre Amour et Haine , entre Trahison et Courage , le cœur de Fred Balance ! _

Ceci est ma première Fanfiction , désolé pour les fautes de débutante n'hésitez surtout pas à me les faire remarquer :)

SprMarion14 :D


	2. Le commencement

**Le commencement **

Il y a quelque chose que les livres ont oubliés de raconter , ou peut être était ce prémédité , peut importe . Une histoire à dormir debout pour certains , un conte pour d'autres , et pour d'autres encore , comme moi , une moral .

Aller trêve de bavardages , je vais voir raconté Leur histoire !

Septembre , le soleil se levait derrière les montagnes , formant un arc chaleureux , réchauffant les feuilles jaunis des arbres , colorant de son rouge vermeil le lac noir de Poudlar .

Cette année la ce n'était plus les calèches , ni même les petites barques qui emmenaient les élèves au château mais un épais brouillard coloré , a l'odeur de sucreries qui les déposaient directement devant les grilles .

La bonne humeur était à son comble , les Serdaigle discutait calmement , les Poufsouffle rigolait gentiment , les Griffondor chahutait bruyamment , parlant vacances et voyages . Seuls les Sepentard , égal à eux même , ne se faisait pas remarquer , pourtant , à la différence des années précédentes , la table entière semblait plus sereine. Aucune moqueries , si ce n'est les quelques brimades des 2 et 3eme années, aucunes blagues de mauvais goût , ils s'étaient , presque , docilement rangés et assis a leur table . Même Drago Malfoy qui d'ordinaire ne se séparait jamais de son sourire satirique paressait reposé .

Dumbeldor se leva , salua la foule d'élèves qui s'était tut aussitôt le directeur sur ses pied . Il accueillit les 1ere année , qui comme chaque année , ne faisant pas exception à la règle , passèrent leur tête sous le célèbre Choixpeau , Les hurlements des maison désignées emplissaient la salle.

-_**Mégane Livingston**_ , appela le professeur McGonagall Elle posa par la suite le chapeau magique qui s'écria

-_**Serdaigle !**_ , annonce qui déclencha une nouvelle crise de hurlements chez les concernés tandis que la nouvelle recrue s'assit , rougissante de plaisir et de soulagement .

-_**Et pour finir Marion ... Lestrange ?**_ , s'étonna la vielle dame tout en se tournant vers Dumbeldor l'air inquisiteur .

Le choipeaux , aussitôt après l'appel s'écria

-_**SERPENTARD !**_ .

Le silence qui s'en suivit ne fut troublé que par les pas de la jeune femme qui s'avançait déjà vers sa maison , donnant le loisir à l'intégralité des élèves présents de la détaille . Moyennement grande , les cheveux bruns , les yeux vert aux refflet changeant , un nez petit , gracil , un sourir narquois collé sur ses levres rosé , le teint pale . Pour sur , elle etait le genre typique de femme qui impressionne , qui font fremir et qui , apres le devoillement de leur nom , font trembler . Une parfaite Serpentarde . Les sepentards , d'ailleur , pour la plupart ne semblait pas etonné par la prescence ici de cette fille , sans doutes etait il deja au courrant de sa venue , ils semblait tout de meme assez estomaqués devant la forte prestence de la jeune Lestrange .

Bientot quelque murmures se firent entendre tandis que Marion s'asseyait au coté d'un Drago plus qu'enchantés de retrouvé une ... amie ( ? ) , puis les murmures s'intensifièrent , se transformant en plaintes puis en cris d'indignation . La surprise avait laissée sa place à la révolte . Pour beaucoup , le nom " Lestrange " n'était bon qu'à être associé a Azkaban .

Chez les professeur aussi , l'incompréhension régnait . Les Griffondors étaient , pour certain debout et hurlaient leur indignation , couvrant presque totalement les plaintes des autres maisons . Seuls les Serpentards se taisent , préférant observer l'étrange créature qui a sa seule présence créait déjà , haine et conflit au sein de l'école . Mais le calme revint bientôt lorsque le Directeur se leva et ordona a l'assistance de ce taire .

« Cette jeune femme a autant le droits d'être ici que vous , Plaida t-il »

phrase qui fut suivit d'un " C'est faux , c'est une Lestrange ... " noyé dans la foule mais tout de même entendu et approuvé par certains

« Je vous prierai de vous asseoir M. Weasley , ce n'est pas a vous de décide qui a le droit ou pas de séjourner dans le château » tempera Rogue qui détacha ses yeux de la jeune fille pour la premier fois depuis son arrivée .

Pour le Trio d'Or , notamment Ron , cette nouvelle était inadmissible , Poudlar ne pouvais admettre une eleve aussi potentiellement dangereuse que l'héritière des Lestranges . C'était tout bonnement scandaleux d'après le rouquin . Il chercha du soutient dans ses amis , se tournant vers Hermione qui secouant la tête lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas , comme le stipulait le professeur Rogue , son mot a dire . Il pivota donc vers Harry , qui le regarda gêné lui apportant son maigre soutient mais le priant de ne rien faire de stupide . Il chercha chacun de ses amis , Neville , Seamus , Dean , Les jumelles , Ginny personne ne le suivit alors en dernier recours il se retourna vers ses frère et s'arreta net devant l'expression des jumeaux , ou plutôt devant l'expression de Fred . Et a cette instant , Ronald comprit que peut importe leur relation fraternel , il aurait le soutient de son grand frère . En effet celui ci fixait d'un œil mauvais la jeune femme depuis maintenant 20 bonnes minutes . Son nom seul le faisait déjà frémir alors sa présence si proche lui retournait l'estomac . Il se leva et suivit par son frère et les autres , monta dans son dortoirs .

Très vite la Grande salle ce vida , les élèves sortirent tout en jetant de coups d'œil plus ou moins éloquent sur leur sentiments vis a vis de Marion , ne laissant finalement dans la salle que : Drago Malfoy , Pansy Parkinson , Blaise Zabini , Theodor Nott et le dernier élément qui vint compléter le majestueux tableaux des héritiers sang pur , Marion Lestrange . Ils finirent de mangé tranquillement discutant parfois , écoutant le tonnerre qui avait pris place dans le plafond ensorcelé , et se levèrent doucement pour rejoindre les cachot .

**Car c'etait une certitude , Demain allait etre une tres longue journée .**

Voila c'est terminer pour ce premier chapitre , surtout n'hésitez pas a me donnez vos impressions , c'est toujours utile :D

Sprmarion14 :P


End file.
